


Life is the Fire that Burns

by BlockWritesShance



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alley Sex, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Emotions, Established Relationship, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Semi-Public Sex, Sex with a stranger, Size Difference, Spit As Lube, Vampire Shiro, but not really, human Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 22:41:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19799230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlockWritesShance/pseuds/BlockWritesShance
Summary: “What’s a guy like you doin’ in a place like this?” Lance purred out, leaning against the counter at just the right angle to arch his back and show off his ass. Pride rushed through him as those dark eyes scanned him from head to toe, lingering on his ass and — when he slowly tilted his head to the side — his neck.“Looks like I was waiting on you, beautiful,” he growled out. Lance felt his heart stutter in his chest as one of those large hands reached out to cup his waist and pull him closer. “Maybe we should go somewhere else and get to know each other better?”“Please,” Lance breathed, swaying towards the man.





	Life is the Fire that Burns

**Author's Note:**

> Mildly Dubious Consent. That’s a tag I never thought I’d use and yet here it is! So the reason for this tag is because of Shiro’s vampire status. During the sex scene Shiro’s entrances Lance and he goes into a weird headspace. I wanted to warn for that just to be safe! Let me know if there’s anything else I should warn for :) 
> 
> Edit: The rating was moved up to M because someone pointed out that this could be a little much for teens. 😅 
> 
> Other than that, Enjoy!!!

Lance smiled across the bar. He’d been eyeing this man up for the last hour or so, nursing the same two drinks. He’d just gotten out of a bad breakup and was looking to get wrecked with a T.  
And the man across the bar was everything Lance had ever wanted.  
Muscles galore, dark eyes, soft smile, white hair? Lance knew he was weak for all of those, as proven by his latest group of ex’s. He threw the last few sips of his rum and coke back and pushed up off the barstool. Lance pulled from his large repertoire of seduction and made his way over to tall, dark and handsome.  
“What’s a guy like you doin’ in a place like this?” Lance purred out, leaning against the counter at just the right angle to arch his back and show off his ass. Pride rushed through him as those dark eyes scanned him from head to toe, lingering on his ass and — when he slowly tilted his head to the side — his neck.  
“Looks like I was waiting on you, beautiful,” he growled out. Lance felt his heart stutter in his chest as one of those large hands reached out to cup his waist and pull him closer. “Maybe we should go somewhere else and get to know each other better?”  
“Please,” Lance breathed, swaying towards the man.  
Something in the back of Lance’s brain was screaming, causing goosebumps to raise up on his arm. It was a feeling similar to the one he got whenever he got fucked in public; a feeling of danger and excitement curling together.  
The man laid down a wad of cash on the counter and then he was sweeping Lance off his feet and out of the bar. That hand never left Lance’s waist, the thumb stroking circles into the strip of skin above the waist of Lance’s shorts. He let himself lean into the side of the man, gazing up at him from the corner of his eye.  
“Can I get a name, handsome?” Lance felt amusement rush through him as the man turned down an alley that had a dead end. “Want to know what I’m gonna be moaning in a minute.”  
He was pushed up against the wall behind a rusty green dumpster, that large body pressing him harder into the brick. His shoulders gave a weak protest and then those perfect lips were devouring Lance’s mouth. Sharp teeth immediately nipped at his bottom lip and he groaned, opening up and stretching his tongue out to dance with the man’s. His hands clutched at those wide shoulders, moving up to play with the small strands of hair at the base of his neck.  
“Shiro,” Shiro rumbled as he pulled back. He slid those large hands around to cup Lance’s ass, lifting him up so Lance could wrap his legs around that waist. He rolled his hips up, letting Lance feel how hard he was.  
“Shiro,” Lance moaned as that talented mouth moved down to his jaw. He let his head fall back against the wall, bracing himself with his shoulders and head so that he could thrust himself back into Shiro’s rolling hips. “Fuck!”  
That wonderful chest rumbled as Shiro chuckled. One of those skilled hands slid up and yanked at Lance’s shorts, trying to pull them loose. Lance let one of his hands drop, cursing as his fingers fumbled against the button. Finally he got it popped open, pulling the zipper down.  
“Got a name, beautiful?” Shiro gasped out as he tugged Lance’s shorts down, letting them catch under his ass cheeks. Lance opened his mouth to pant his name out, but all that came out was a strangled moan as one of those large fingers found his hole.  
“L-Lance- fuck!”  
Lance tipped his head forward, bracing his forehead against Shiro’s shoulder as that glorious finger circled around his hole, massaging it until it loosened enough to allow the tip to dip in.  
“ **Lance**.”  
The sound of his name getting growled out caused Lance to moan, his eyes sliding closed. Sharp teeth nipped at his neck, pain flickering across his nerves. When he blinked his eyes open, he was aware of Shiro’s mouth having a tint of red to it before his head was lolling.  
Panting filled the air, dancing in little clouds up to the stars.  
Above, the stars flickered, voyeurs to the fingers sliding their way into Lance’s mouth. He tongued at them, aware of the tangy flavor of his ass and uncaring.  
The fingers slid from his mouth.  
There was pressure against his hole.  
“ **Fuck, Lance. You taste so good for me, baby.** ”  
The words were musical, sliding in and out of Lance’s ears and dancing around in his brain. They flowed through his body, lifting his limbs and heating his body up.  
That wonderful heat pooled in his stomach, and Lance was aware of the stars overhead shattering. They flew down, landing on Lance’s outstretched hand, lighting his skin up. The light grew brighter and brighter, blinding Lance.  
Pain flashed through him, expanding out from his neck like ripples through a pond. And just like those ripples the pain faded away, leaving a still peace over Lance. He sighed, sinking deeper into those arms that wrapped around him. Sight, sound, touch — all of it was beyond Lance’s control.  
All he heard was Shiro, moaning in pleasure as he took and took and took. Slurping sounds echoing along with the sound of flesh slapping against flesh.  
All he saw was Shiro, white hair glinting under the stars just as much as those flashing fangs dripping in red. Dark eyes filled with pleasure as they closed before all Lance saw was white hair and the stars above echoing its shine.  
All he felt was Shiro, his hands grasping, his fingers turning into claws, his teeth scraping, his cock pulsing as heat flooded through Lance’s ass.  
Time passed and Lance existed only in this state of bliss and Shiro. Black spots began to dance across his vision, and he clutched desperately at the man in front of him, fingers tangling in hair and fabric. He opened his mouth, gasping out Shiro’s name on an endless repeat as darkness crept across his vision.  
He didn’t hear a response before he blacked out.

“ **Lance**.”

  
“It’s time to wake up my love.”

“ **Wake. Up.** ”

  
Lance shot awake with a gasp, his hand moving up to clutch at his neck. Fingers slid across smooth skin, and he turned to look around a familiar room.  
“You’re finally awake.”  
It was Shiro, voice rough and filled with humor as he walked into the room holding a tray piled with bowls and two glasses. Lance let his eyes roam the man’s figure, admiring the stretch of the the white shirt over muscles and the low riding sweatpants that every man he’d ever dated seemed to own and he could never find for himself. A glance over the tray revealed grapes and crackers and cheese. His stomach rumbled.  
“What happened?” Lance asked, pushing himself up to rest against the headboard. He reached for a grape as soon as the tray was set in his lap, plopping the fruit into his mouth and enjoy the spray of juice as he bit down. “I mean, I remember us agreeing to role play, but after you entranced me my memory goes a little fuzzy.”  
Shiro scowled up at him as he lay across the bed and Lance’s feet, his eyebrows furrowing and his lips turning down enough that Lance knew his displeasure was real. “Once again, you let me overfeed on you.”  
Lance rolled his eyes, picking through the cheese this time for his next victim. A cube of cheddar found its home on a ritz cracker before both were messily shoved into his mouth.  
“I’m alive, aren’t I? How could you have possibly overfed?”  
A hand landed on his ankle, fingers curling tightly, tighter, tighter — until he could feel his bones, and imagine Shiro’s fingerprints bruised onto the pearly white surface. He flexed his toes, raising his eyes to meet stormy black and red ones.  
“Lance. I’m being serious. Next time, I might not stop and then we’ll be figuring out how to tell your family you’ve died and moving to Alaska.” Shiro growled the words out, spitting them as if they were poison. Lance sighed, moving the tray to the nightstand beside him before crawling closer to his lover.  
“First off, it’s hard to remember to tell you to not overfeed when I’m overcome by pleasure. And secondly, Shiro, I don’t think you realize how much I love you. I know you’re old, you’ve lived centuries longer than I have. But I want to spend the rest of eternity with you — I’ve told you so and each time I do you tell me we need to wait.” He reached out and pushed at Shiro until the man rolled onto his back, allowing him to settle down on his stomach and look him dead in the eye.  
“I’m growing tired of waiting.”  
“La-“  
“No. You told me that this was my decision. I just had to wait for three years to be sure that what I wanted didn’t change. That was the only stipulation you gave me and it has been four years. I gave you an extra year to adjust to my choice because I love you. But, Shiro, I made my decision.”  
Shiro sighed — such a human gesture for one who didn’t need air to survive. Those lovely pale hands drifted up from his hips to trace up his back. Cold lips pressed a loving kiss against the pulse in Lance’s neck.  
“Alright. But, in order for us to do this you need to start settling your affairs. Your family needs closure, your job needs to be notified that you’re leaving, and we need to find a place to live.”  
Lance smiled up at the ceiling, his eyes fluttering closed at the words spoken against his flesh.  
“Well, I hear Scotland is beautiful in the winter.”  
“Oh?”  
“Oh yes,” Lance grinned, nodding his head as he pulled back slightly to meet Shiro’s eyes. “And as far as my family is concerned, I’ve been single for the past four years and contact has grown thin. I’ve a letter written and ready to send to apologize to them for not being able to hold out.”  
Shiro smiled, and Lance could tell that he wasn’t truly happy with his decision. The light in his eyes when he normally smiled was missing. Lance reached out and gently grasped Shiro’s chin, turning him so that they were staring into each other’s eyes, forehead to forehead.  
“Takashi-” The whispered name caught his lover’s attention, and Lance pressed a small kiss to the corner of his mouth. “If you truly don’t want to go through with this, tell me. I will absolutely understand. I will always love you, but I refuse to force you to spend eternity with me if all it leaves you with is regret and grief.”  
“Lance, no!” Shiro pulled Lance closer, fingers desperate claws in his shirt. “I do want to spend eternity with you! I just, when I turned I never got the chance to tell my family goodbye. I was lucky that it was a time of war and I could hide my death with a forged letter from the military. What if you regret this in fifty years? I couldn’t bear it.”  
Lance closed his eyes, reaching one hand up so that he could run his fingers through Shiro’s hair as he let himself think about the future again.  
He loved- loves his family. He would do anything for them, and has in fact, killed for his family. In fact, it was when hiding the body of his sisters abusive ex-fuck that he met Shiro. It has almost been seven years since they met, five since Shiro told Lance that he was a vampire.  
It’s been four and a half years since Lance made his decision of spending the rest of eternity with Shiro.  
So when his siblings all slowly stopped contacting him on their own, he began to stop replying. When his Mama asked him to come home for Christmas, Lance gave the excuse of not feeling too well. He let it seem like he’d forgotten birthdays and on all of his social media there were posts of him looking like crap and proclaiming how much he loved his job no matter how busy it kept him. It would be so easy for his family to accept that Lance had finally given in to the stress and ended it all.  
They would grieve for him for a few years, but his sisters new kids and his brothers new wife would help the family move on.  
He loved his family… but he loved Shiro more.  
How would he be able to live without Shiro now? After living almost a decade with the man practically under the skin, how could he separate himself now? No, Lance refused to live that way.  
“Shiro, I will always love my family. I will miss them, yes, but I would miss you even more.”  
Lance’s voice was soft as he spoke, almost as if the silence was a newborn and his words were the blanket that would cradle it. Shiro sighed, his chest rising and moving Lance’s entire body with it.  
“Very well. We’ll do it in a month, on our anniversary. How’s that sound?”  
Lance smiled, kissing Shiro softly.  
“Perfect.” 

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? I left the end kinda open? Lance stays a human at the end but has a promise of turning so it’s up to you what actually happens!  
> Fun fact about the title! I Googled Eternity quotes and it was the first one that popped up. I’m actually quite happy with it! If you think you can come up with a better one though, let me know below! (You just might get a reward 👀)  
> You can either tell me down below or come scream at me on Twitter @BabesBlock!


End file.
